I'm Yours
by storyteller92
Summary: Jealousy, anger, love, hurt, all things that make up the average life a teenager, but are a never-ending cycle for Oliver Oken, all he needs is for one person to open their eyes to him, but it seems that’ll be the last person to do so, Mostly Romance, a l


1**I'm Yours**

_Hey guys, well this is my first Hannah Montana fic. I really hope you like it._

_Summary: Jealousy, anger, love, hurt, all things that make up the average life a teenager, but are a never-ending cycle for Oliver Oken, all he needs is for one person to open their eyes to him, but it seems that'll be the last person to do so, Mostly Romance, a little humor, and of course a little hurt, anger jealousy, and a revelation._

_ENJOY_

_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

Oliver let out a long sigh, "are you guys done yet?"

"No!" Lilly and Miley replied together from behind the racks of clothes. Oliver let out a frustrated sigh, really he didn't understand exactly why girls spent so much looking for clothes. Sure he spent time looking at clothes, but never as long as they did.

"Okay, Miles look at this," Lilly said, holding out green dress. Miley poked her head out from behind a rack full of dresses.

"Ehhhhh," Miley said scrunching up her face.

"Yeah, I thought so too, it looks a little too simple for the ball benefit," Lilly said nodding in agreement.

"Really it looks just fine," Oliver said his eyes closed, as he leaned back in his chair.

Lily and Miley turned to him, "yeah to you, because ya have your eyes shut you doughnut" Miley replied exasperated. She turned back to the rack of dresses.

Oliver kept his eyes clamped shut, and started playing with the chair leaning it back and forth. Lily got an idea, she quietly grabbed the ugliest dress on the rack, a green and purple dress with many frills hanging off of it. She tip toed over to Oliver.

"OLIVER!" she cried, as he was leaning his chair back, Oliver's eyes snapped open as he fell backwards onto the ground, starring at the horribly ugly dress.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck is that?!" he cried trying to get back on his feet. Lily said nothing as she laughed. Miley peeked back at her two best friends.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking between the horrified expression on Oliver's face and Lilly having great difficulty containing her laughter.

"I just saw the ugliest thing!" Oliver cried pointing at the dress in Lilly's hand.

"He fell out of the chair," Lilly explained, after she had managed to get her laughter under control, Miley let out a snort.

"Nice, Oliver," she said.

"It wasn't funny!" Oliver said indignantly.

Lily began to laugh again, "yes it was." Oliver pouted, feeling rather foolish.

Miley saw the slightly hurt look on Oliver's face and quickly gave a shrug, "come on Oliver, let's get something to eat," she said dropping the brown lacy dress she held in her hand.

Lilly nodded and dropped the ugly dress she was holding back on the rack.

"What about your dresses?" Oliver asked.

"I doubt we'll find any good gowns here," Lilly replied, starting to feel a little bad about laughing at him.

"Yeah, the ones here don't have that special quality to them," Miley added.

"Special quality?" Oliver asked following them out of the store.

"Yeah, you know that thing that makes them different, or like that thing that sets them apart enough for a girl to wear them," Miley explained as they made their way to the food court.

Oliver gave her a quizzical look. Lilly saw the look he was giving Miley, "basically, none of them were good enough for us, we want something bigger, better, awesomer than what they have in that lame store," Lilly explained.

Miley gave a nod, as did Oliver signaling he understood.

"That makes more sense, but did you guys know how snobby that sounds?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. The three friends grabbed some food, which Oliver was very thankful for. He didn't think he could stand another minute of shopping for something that they seemed unable to find.

Lilly sat across from Oliver eating her slice of pizza. She didn't seem to feel the gaze of a rather good looking guy locked on her. This however did attract the attention of Oliver and Miley. Miley stared at the guy as he made his way towards their part of the court.

Lilly finished off her last bite of pizza, and stood up. "I'll be right back," she stated and walked to throw out her tray. It seemed this was just the opportunity the guy needed. He walked over to her, and started talking to her.

Miley and Oliver watched from the table. Miley trying hard to make out what they were saying.

"Can you see what they're saying?" she asked, staring hard at their lips.

"No, but I bet I know what's going on," Oliver replied, turning away from them.

Miley turned to him, "What?"

"Probably some flirting, and it'll end up with him asking her on a date for Saturday, which she will of course say yes to, and she'll come back here ready to do back flips on her skateboard," Oliver said, somewhat bitterly.

Miley stared at Oliver, startled by the tone of his voice. He had turned away from Lilly and the good-looking guy, that apparently only she had recognized as Connor Bradsford, and was staring rather sourly in the opposite direction at a shop of cookware.

Miley was about to ask Oliver what was wrong when she was interrupted by Lilly's return. A giant smile on her face.

"You will not believe what just happened," Lilly said, her smile growing bigger.

"Probably not," Oliver said, turning back to look at her, his eyebrows raised questioningly. Miley stared at him in confusion.

"Connor Bradsford, just asked me out!" Lilly squealed, her happiness evident in her voice.

Miley looked back at Lilly and plastered a smile on her face, "Oh my gosh! That is so great!"

"Isn't it? I mean he's so cute! And Funny!" Lilly rattled on naming all the great qualities about Connor.

Oliver braced himself for at least 5 minutes of listening to Lilly talk about how great Connor was, while he himself reprimanded himself for not being more like him. He would wait for 5 minutes before he would reasonably excuse himself to go to Skatrad, to look for a new skateboard. That was the reason for his coming in the first place, and knowing Lilly, she would more likely pass this time on going to Skatrad so she could talk to Miley more on exactly how good looking Connor was.

Miley listened attentively to Lilly, adding into the conversation now and again.

"Okay, well you guys I'm gonna head off to Skatrad and have a look at the new skateboards, and see if I get one for Mason," Oliver said getting up.

"Okay, we'll see you later Ollie," Lilly said, her voice slightly dreamy still.

"Yeah, Oliver, I'll definitely call you later on," Miley said, promising herself she would. She would get to the bottom of this.

Oliver walked past the many shops making his way to the other side of the mall to Skatrad. He walked slowly, he thought walking might help him clear his head.

Oliver liked Lilly, Lilly liked Connor, Lilly was going to date Connor. Okay that was clear to him, all he had to figure out now was how exactly he was supposed to deal with it. He supposed he could keep going the way he had already been going. Act normal around Lilly, give no hint of any other feelings besides that of friendly best friends. That's basically all he could do, what more was there?

Nothing, that's what their was, nothing. He admitted that to himself, so now he could move on right? Right, perfectly right. Right now all he had to do was go to Skatrad and find a skateboard for his little brother.

And that's exactly what he did. He spent his afternoon looking at skateboards, that his brother would more than likely hate. And he ended up getting a pair of roller skates for his brother, and never once did he allow his mind to waver onto the topic of Lilly and Connor.

Although perhaps the image of the two together did cross his mind once, only to be shoved out by the image of a pair of lime green roller skates.

This is how it was supposed to be, Best friends, nothing more.

_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

_Poor Oliver, I made him so sad :(_

_So tell me what you guys thought please, I need to know if I should bother writing another chapter, or if it is so horrible I should just burn it and regret ever writing it. REVIEW please and tell me! :)_


End file.
